I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmissions and more particularly to an infinitely variable rotary drive transmission.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known variable rotary drives, also known as speed variators, which drivingly connect an input shaft to an output shaft at a variable ratio. These previously known devices, however, are complex and expensive in construction and energy inefficient in operation.
My previous invention for an infinitely variable rotary drive transmission--U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,161 overcomes all of the above mentioned disadvantages while having some inherent design and construction difficulties.